


on fire

by obsidianknight8703



Series: on fire [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, i would rather let it be a suprise, instead of tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianknight8703/pseuds/obsidianknight8703
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set directly after the events of ashes. derek and stiles have acknowledged the tie that binds them.  but is that the only thing that has bought them together? watch as they venture form  a world of shadows into the harsh light of day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the only one

**Author's Note:**

> i make no money from this.  
> i don't own them.  
> updates may be a little sporadic but this will not be abandon until it is complete.  
> ratings are for safety.  
> each of the chapters are based off of a song.  
> i have no beta so that position is open.  
> please enjoy yourselves!

derek's POV

we've been sitting here for hours. silence and darkness propels the room into an eerie calm i know all too well.

the calm before the storm.

as i look down onto the small frame pressed against mine, i recall the events that transpired only hours ago. captured by a druid, betrayed by our elders, not to mention that  _thing_ that just popped up out of nowhere. so far, only one good thing came out of this whole ordeal.

he is one of the strongest people i have ever met. he has a warmth that takes you in and holds you until everything cold and dark just melts away like ice-cream.

he is my mate.

he also happens to be practically naked in the middle of a crime scene. i know that the police will swarm this place as soon as the sun comes up. 

we probably shouldn't be when that happens.

"we should go."

after a few short moments of silence, i look down again to see him fast asleep in my arms. he must have worn himself out. i can't help what i assume is a goofy-ass smile that graces my features. the swell of pride in knowing that he can find comfort and refuge in me makes me feel like i could fly. but that feeling doesn't last. because i am standing in the middle of a crime scene with an (almost) naked, unconscious teenager in my arms and the police hot on my ass.

and with that, i make my way home.

deaton's POV

i have to find that book. it never should have come to this. me, tearing this place apart, looking for something that might be long gone by now. i still have to try.

i have to make amends.

"it's not here."

that voice...

"it's been a long time. karius."

i turn to face him.

"yes it has. and now that we've gotten the pleasantries out of the way, you and i have to talk."

"i'm listing."

" the short version is you're fired."

"what?"

"you didn't do as you were told and as punishment, you are being stripped of your titles and privileges. your charges and duties are hereby bestowed upon me."

"why?"

" because, you were supposed to prepare them for the shit storm that comes next. you didn't. so they decided to let me take a whack at it."

" no, i mean, why you?"

"when i heard that you , of all people, had disobeyed a order from the fat cats themselves, i just had to find out why. so here i am, cleaning up your mess, again."

" i told you to stay away from the purple lotus!"

" i didn't have anywhere else to go. you sort of left me to fend for myself. and, for the record, i am almost a thousand years old! and that means you can't tell me what the fuck to do anymore, daddy!"

derek's POV

i'm not sure what the time is when we finally reach my loft. it's actually quiet for once, meaning erica and isaac are either unconscious or they aren't here. when we get inside, i see matt and danny sitting at the computer.

"what are you two still doing up and where is everyone else?"

"isaac went to bed, boyd and erica are probably having kinky sex in a tree somewhere and jackson is out looking for you."

"we were playing we were waiting in case you decided to grace us with your presence. speaking of which, where have you been and why is stiles half naked and unconscious in your arms?"

"well, danny, it's kind of a long story."

"well, derek, i kind of like long stories. what about you matt"

"i like long stories too. and i'v'e had like 9 cups of coffee so why the hell not?"

they both look at me expectantly with those shit-eating grins.i guess stiles was right.

being a single parent sucks.

"okay, fine. it all started when i woke up in the basement at school."

 deaton's POV

"we did what we thought we had to do to protect the ones we love. is that so wrong?"

"you force them to tip-toe around their destiny for over half their lives because you were afraid to let them strut. everything about that is wrong."

" we were trying to fix it!" 

" and now they're dead, you're a failing, unemployed hermit and the only thing standing between them and the mother fucking apocalypse is the jaded little baby bird-"

"i know!"

he is absolutely right. we are the ones who made the mistake. we tried to play god.

now, i have to make amends for our sins.

" i know what iv'e done."

"the question is, what will you do now?"

" i don't know."

"but you're old and bald like charles xavier. you have to have a plan."

" this coming from the 996 year old trickster spirit."

" awww. you remembered my birthday. i can't tell you how warm and fuzzy i feel inside."

" you're still a theatrical little asshole i raised."

"some things never change. that aside, you haven't answered my question."

" i need some time."

"how much time?"

" enough to find this book and break the seal."

"you wouldn't happen to be looking for this book. would you?"

there it is. sitting in his hand, taunting me.

"still the trickster."

"always. i'ii do what i can to throw them off your scent until you're finished."

"and-"

"don't worry, i'll take good care of them."

"thank you, karius."

"actually, i go by deputy parrish now."

derek'sPOV

"woah. derek, that's... crazy."

"the craziest shit seems to happen to me."

"what about stiles?"

"what do you mean?"

"i mean, where do you stand?"

"i don't know. i guess we're together now."

"just like that?"

"well, we're mated now."

" that doesn't mean you' re together." danny piped up.

" you can't base a relationship on primal urges and animal pro-magnetism. attraction is fine to start with, but it won't be enough in the long run. relationships take commitment and devotion and communication and most of all, time. wild passion won't last."

"since when did you become Dr.Phill?"

"around the same time you started chasing boy parts."

" and what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"hey man, don't get your dick in a knot. all i'm saying is that stiles has practically been with scott since kindergarten. that  isn't going to just go away over night."

he has a point. even if scott is a no-good, cheating shit-kicker, what they had was real. and stiles still loves him.

if you could call that love.

"ok. so, what do i do?"

"i suggest you talk to him. find out what he likes and go from there."

"maybe you could get him some flowers or something."

"i feel like i should be writing this down."

"that can wait."

i whip my head around and see stiles leaning against the wall for support.

"turn the T.V. on. NOW."

i scrambled for the remote. somehow, matt got to it before i did.

(T.V.)

' _you little slu-'_

'we interrupt this program to bring you this breaking news. supernatural creatures appear to have actual basis in fact. in the early hours of morning, reports came in from a small town in california called beacon hills. the report stated that there was a sighting of what appears to be a large wolf that turned into a man. the alleged _wolf-man_ has been identified as peter hale, a man who was believed to be dead for years prior to this incident. soon after. similar reports seemed to flood in from around the world of unnatural occurrences. world leaders as well as representatives from the united nations convened via the internet to discuss this issue. when asked, the united states president had this to say.'

*there are many peoples of many races and creeds in this great country of ours. the time has come for us to open our doors to one more. since the dawn of time. there have been things that dwell in the shadows. it is time for those things, those individuals to walk in the light.it yes. there are were wolves and faeries and witches and many other things that dwell in the shadows. it is time for these citizens of america and nations world wide to be welcomed with open arms rather than with hollow fears and stratification. that being said, there is an organization called the purple lotus. they have hidden the existence of the supernatural for centuries. now, in an effort to achieve equality and even world peace, the purple lotus will be inducted into all levels of government to aid with registration and legislation in terms of the supernatural. in closing, i have this to say. to those of you who have something inside you, something that makes you different, allow me to personally guarantee your safety and security. and i can assure you that you are not alone and you are not the only one.*

'well there you have it folks. i am nashiko yukimura for CNN.'

(end T.V.)

the T.V. cut off.

a stunned silence filled the room. we all took that moment for it to sink in.

all of us, everywhere, has just been outed to the whole world.

**song: the only one by evanesence.**    


	2. cast it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stiles has a weird dream and crazy shit happens to derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is pretty late, i know, but i warned you. things have calmed down a little and chapter three should be out this time next week. stiles has been asleep for about a day and a half so it would be sunday. i suppose chapters 2 and 3 could be read as a whole but it would be very long and i feel like i need to edit the second part of it considering i have no beta.  
> (that was an offer in case anyone out there would be willing.)  
>  i own no one. have fun and don't do drugs.

derek's POV

(the next day)

sometimes, i wish i was human.

humans don't have to deal with all this shit. 

they have nothing to lose and nothing to hide. i suppose i don't either, anymore. 

i guess i would just like to know what ordinary, boring people problems are like.

that would be nice for a change.

"derek!"

i turn to see matt, all panicked and disheveled.

this can't be good.

"what's wrong?"

"everyoneisunconciousthingsareonfireandi'mfreaki-"

"pause. take a deep breath and slowly, tell me what's wrong."

"jackson still isn't back yet, danny can't speak english, the rest of them just collapsed and there is green fire in the toilet."

as if it would be that easy.

stiles' POV

(DREAM LAND)

i remember this room.

i remember this night.

i remember the storm that ripped the vibrant, orange sky in half. the blackened moon hung it's head low in it's place.

the earth wept for it's lost queen.

and i wept for my dead mother

"you realize that because this is all in your head, i can hear what you are thinking. right?"

"yes mother."

derek's POV

matt took me up to the bathroom to show me what he was talking about. when we get there, i see that there is, in fact, a green fire in my toilet.

"what the hell?"

"that's what i said."

after a moment i went over to the toilet and flushed it. as soon as i pushed the handle, the fire flared up to the ceiling.

"that's what i did." matt deadpanned.

"so what now?"

"how the hell should i know? i'm human, fire in a toilet isn't exactly something i normally deal with."

"oh yeah but cleaning up kanima shit for a good sniff is right up your ally, isn't it?"

'where the hell did that come from?'

"matt, i'm sor-"

"it's fine.i'll go check on the others."

shit.

now i'm a douche bag.

and it all seemed to be going so well up until this point.

stiles' POV

(STILL IN DREAM LAND)

"so why am i here?"  
"this is a prophetic dream. i have to tell you something and then you ask me questions. some i will answer and some i can't."

"what, you're gonna tell me that i'm special? that i have a great destiny? thanks but i already knew that."

"sweetie, i know you are angry with me and you have every right to be. but this is important. you have to choose a different path before it comes."

"what do you mean?"

"i can't answer that."

"fine. why did you seal my powers?"

"beacon hills i crawling with things that would love to get their various extremities on the kind of power we got. i was trying to protect you."

"what about my bond with derek?"

"that was an unexpected side-effect."

"and you just let it be?"

" it didn't seem like such a bad thing at the time."

"you had no right to take that away from us!"

"maybe i didn't want you to get hurt!"

woah. wasn't expecting that.

i didn't realize figments of my imagination could have emotions.

"i'm not a figment. i was borrowed you little ass licker."

ouch. i didn't realize they could curse either.

"sorry. i was kinda out of it when this was actually happening. as for your bond with derek, that was a little more personal. i had a mate too. he was a were panther form Brazil. let me tell you, he was fine. the sex was like putting weed and red bull together. i mean, at first, i didn't think it would fit but he did this thing with his-"

"mother!"

"right. anyway, he was abusive and i stayed for three years because he was my mate. when i finally got away, i was depressed and angry and was pretty close to dying because i didn't properly cut my ties. i ended up locking myself in some run-down gas station. it took three and a half hours and a conversation about bacon with a rookie cop to get me out."

"you mean dad."

"we we're so young and stupid back then. i loved your father with everything i had. i still do. and even after you were born, i could still feel marco in my head. i could feel it when he died. for me, the bond was the most confusing and painful thing that i have ever had to deal with. i wanted to spare you from that pain or at least give you the choice."

"ok. i'm guessing that my feelings for derek and my powers acting up are results of your spell wearing off."

"pretty much, but this isn't about your powers. this is about what you want."

derek's POV

after  trying to put out the fire for a good five minutes, i gave up in favor of finding matt and apologizing. i figured that it wasn't hurting anything and nobody has to shit so it's fine.

 plus i would rather not get by a kanima again.

i can smell him in the front room.

"matt, i'm sorry for being an insensitive dick. i shouldn't hav-"

"shut up."

and i thought i was irrational.

"look, i'm really trying here-"

"derek, it's ok. i forgive you but we have a problem."

"what do you mean?"

"see for yourself."

he points to the couch. when i reach it i see isaac laughing at his hands, erica braiding his hair and boyd clutching her for dear life.

"i don't get it. this is how they normally-"

"isaac, how old are you?"

he held up four fingers.

"i'm this many."

oh hell.

stiles' POV

(STILL IN DREAM LAND)

"so who should i pick?"

"i can't answer that. it's completely up to you. what do you want?

"i don't know. scott has been there for the good and the bad but lately, i just don't know. back in that basement, i was so ready to leave but...                                                                                                                                                                                                   mom, i don't know what to do."

"my mother told me, right before i married your father, that if you brain and your body disagree, listen to your heart and your guts. all you have to do is trust in your heart-guts and waffles. and the secret to any good bacon pot-pie is-"

derek's POV

"he's awake. i gotta go."

"wait, don't you dare leave me alone-"

i couldn't hear the rest of what he was saying. i was already up the stairs. when i got to my room, he was already standing by my closet, still in nothing but that speedo.

damn them and their ability to cover things.

"helllooo?"

oh shit he said something.

"what?"

"i was asking if i could borrow some clothes?"

"oh. sure. i don't think anything i own will fit you but i'm sure matt wouldn't mind. there should be fresh towels in the bathroom if you want to take a shower."

"are you implying that i stink or do you just want to see me naked?"

oh dear god.

"your face is hilarious. sorry but i just wanted to see you squirm. oh, and sorry about the thing with the toilet."

as he was walking away, i desperately fought the urge to stare at his ass.

i lost.

'he's gonna be the death of me.

"derek, get your ass down here now, please!"

the second i reached the bottom of the stairs, matt was standing there. he was missing a shoe and half his shirt.

"the next time you do that i will piss in your cereal. that being said, you have a guest."

i turned to the door.

it took all my will power to keep my wolf from getting out.

"hello scott.

**song: cast it out by 10 years.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this seemed to be the best place to cut it. i hope you are having fun so far because i'm about to brutally murder your feelings button. comments and kudos are much love. haters gonna hate. see you in seven days,hopefully.


	3. nothing to do with love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> derek and stiles make some tough decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it has been months since i have updated this project and there is very little excuse for that. after the second chapter, i decided to go in a different direction in order to incorporate some secondary characters. also i have started to work on three other projects in the following fandoms:  
> RWBY  
> staic shock  
> chronicle (2012)  
> these projects will also be happening some time this year.  
> i do not own any of the characters used in this fic.  
> thank you for your time and consideration and as long as you stay on my ass, we'll get through this together.  
> enjoy!

derek's pov

"where is he?"

"i'm guessing we're past the point of pleasantries."

"i'm  not in the mood derek. tell me where he is or-"

"you'll what, growl at me?"

"i'll do more than that."

"i'm not afraid of you, scott."

"just tell me where he is."

"and why should i help you? you come into my house, threaten me, and then you start making demands?"

"i'm here for stiles. i mean lets face it derek, you're a train wreck."

"and you're any better? a sad little boy with daddy issues that doesn't know what to do with himself half the time."

"i may have issues with my father, but what the fuck do you know about love? everyone you care about is either dead, on their way, or a homicidal maniac who is incapable of human decency."

"yeah, and fucking the offspring of the people who slaughter you own kind for a living is so decent."

"leave her out of this!"

"i didn't bring her into this, you did, when you cheated on stiles."

"say what you want. doesn't matter now because we both know how this ends."

he's getting in my face.

" you'll never have him."

" **separate."**

the next few seconds pass in a haze.

i was going to rip his throat out but an invisible force pushes me back to the wall adjacent to the door. i look up to see scott stuck on the opposite wall.

"i go to the bathroom for twenty minutes and you to idiots try to get violent in front of the children."

i turn my head to see stiles coming down the stairs in a black long-sleeve shirt, blue skinny jeans and plain converse.

"seriously, derek you're an alpha now. you should be setting an example, not picking fights on the playground."

suddenly i can move again. by the time i look up again, he is standing in front of scott.

"and you. what the hell are you doing here?"

"can you let me go first?"

"will you behave?"

"yes."

he flexes his hand as if to prove that he is free.

"now tell me."

"your dad is awake. he wants to see you. i'll wait in the car."

he gives me one last look before he leaves.

i swear i will kill that crooked faced bastard.

the sound of footsteps snaps me out of my thoughts. i look to see stiles walking towards the door.

"wait, you can't seriously be considering this."

"it's my dad, derek. i have to deal with this."

"but-"

"i'll be fine. i'll go, we'll talk, and then i'll come back. ok?"

"alright."

with that, he turned on his heel and left.

* * *

 

stiles' pov

we drive to the hospital in silence. it almost feels like waiting for a bomb to go off. like no matter how i swing it, this is going to end really badly.

when we reach the hospital, he locks the car doors.

"what are you doing?"

"why were you with him?"

"seriously?"

"answer the question."

"look, normally the whole jealous werewolf routine would be kinda cute but now is not the time. let me out or i will get very  cranky.

* * *

derek's pov

i spent a good twenty minutes pacing back and forth.

"derek."

"this is ridiculous. i mean, how in the hell could he just go with him like that?"

"derek-"

"and that little fucker thinks he can come into my house and-"

"derek!"

"what?"

"there is someone standing behind you,"

"no there-"

oh.

how the hell did he-

"i can teleport."

not him again.

"hi puppy. miss me?"

* * *

stiles' pov

"i'm serious scott, let me out."

"not until you give me a straight answer. i mean it's derek freakin hale! he's the reason i was turned in the first pla-"

" **take a nap."**

works every time. now i just have to find dad.

" **hear me."**

*stiles

"hey dad."

*where are you? why are you in my head?

"we need to talk."

*stiles, i'm so-

"dad, just let me say this."

*alright.

"what happened the other night shouldn't have happened and can never happen again. you have a drinking problem and i'm having power problems and i don't see how we can be strong for each other if we can't even take care of ourselves."

*what are you saying?

"i think i should move out for a while. just until i get my powers under control."

*where would you go?

"i guess i'll stay with derek."

*hale? stiles, you barely know him.

"he won't hurt me. besides, it's not like i have anywhere else to go."

*you know you can come home whenever you're ready. right?

"bye dad."

*sti-

" **deafen."**

now for the annoying part.

i look to my left and see scott snoring softly. an innocent little smile on his face. even after everything he's done, it still makes my heart flutter.

" **awaken."**

"i'm up."

he rubs his eyes like a child.

"stiles? did you do that sleep thing again? you know how-"

" **shut up and take me back."**

* * *

derek's pov

"what the hell are you doing in my house?"

"i'm your sexy shadow, remember?"

my claws come out before i can stop them.

"easy, puppy. i'm not here to fight."

"then why are you here?"

"i found your kanima."

"where is he?" matt said.

sometimes i forget how scary he can be when it comes to jackson.

"he's up stairs lover-boy."

 matt turns to me. silently pleading for permission.

"it's ok, go."

and with that, he ran up the stairs.

"good luck. now that your human is out of the way, you have me all to yourself."

"if that's true, then i want you to answer some questions for me."

"ask away."

"what are you?"

"i'm a messenger."

* * *

jackson's pov

this just isn't my day. i woke up in deaton's office with a major headache, a split lip, three cracked ribs and no memory of the past two days. whats worse is i'm not healing and the last thing i need is matt worrying over me.

he has enough to deal with.

i can hear him bounding up the stairs like a mad man. i quickly slide my shirt back down to cover the bruises.

"jackson, where have you been!?"

he walks over to me and clutches me for dear life. it shouldn't hurt this much.

"whats wrong?"

oh shit, i must have flinched.

"i'm okay, real-"

too late. his hands reached the hem of my shirt before i could stop him.

"since when are you faster than me?"

"what happened to you? who did this?"

"i don't know. i don't remember much of anything before this morning."

"you're not healing."

"i'm okay."

"but you could be bleeding internally or-"

i cut him off by cupping his face in both hands.

"i'm okay."

"alright."

* * *

derek's pov

"so you're the one who turned my pack into kids!"

"i was just having a little fun."

"undo it."

"can't. don't have enough juice at the moment."

"but i do."

i look past him to see stiles leaning against the door.

"uh-oh, mommy's home. i'm in wicked trouble now."

"get out."

"but daddy said that if i was good, i'd get a treat before bed."

" **be gone."**

in a poof of smoke, he was gone.

"what was that?

"magic."

he seems off.

"are you okay?"

"kinda."

i feel that itch again.

"what's going on?"

"i can't go home and i don't want to go to scott. so i was wondering if-"

"you can stay as long as you like."

"i promised you a talk."

"it can wait. you're exhausted."

i led him up the stairs to my room.

"you can take the bed."

"thanks."

i look into his eyes. he seems so lost.

"i'l go pull out the sleeping bag."

"wait, derek... stay with me. please?"

with out hesitation, i crawled into the bed next to him. he clung to me like he thought i would disappear.

in that moment i made a promise.

"what ever happens, i will protect you."

* * *

neutral pov

"do you think it is wise to let it go back to them?"

"don't worry. everything falling into place."

* * *

**nothing to do with love by halestorm.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for putting up with me. kudos, comments (critical ones too), and bookmarks are love. see you soon (hopefully).


End file.
